Falling Awake
by A-dizzle
Summary: Sora, Axel, Cloud, and Reno are secretly demons and they struggle to keep their secret safe but thats going to change when they have to go to their rival school. SoraxRoxas.
1. Chapter 1

RtO: this story has been edited ever so slightly!!!! Just to let ya know

Six years ago

_10__ year old Roxas stood at the beach with tears rolling down his face._

_"Sora please don't go…" He begged.__ 11__ year old Sora looked at him sadly,_

_"I have to Roxas…," Sora sighed. He hated saying these words,_

_"It's my __destiny__." He said his voice cracking also. Roxas then looked slightly angry._

_"Why does everything have to be about _destiny_Huh? Does destiny ever think what _we_ want? Huh!? I bet you it doesn't." Roxas finally broke down. Sora walked up to him and held him. For a few minutes they just stood there, hearing the waves roll slowly in and out, Roxas stood there hoping this was just a dream and __he'd__ wake up any minute now. Then Sora spoke up, "Roxas I have to go… I promise I'll come back one day… I promise." And that's the last time Roxas saw Sora.__ Roxas heard Sora whisper one last thing before he disappeared and he'll never forget those four words, "I love you… Roxas." "I love you too, Sora."_

"Youse a thinkin people gonna die homeh?" Jar-Jar binks said on a star wars parody.

"HAHAHAHA! Holy shit that gets funnier every time." 17 year old Sora said laughing with his friends Cloud, Reno and Axel that were all the same age as him. "Dude hell yeah!" Axel said still laughing. Then a kid about of 12 years of age with blond hair and that was pretty much a bucket top but curled out around the ears and blue eyes burst through the door panting slightly. "Huh? What is it Jake?" Sora asked Cloud's little brother. "Puhh family… meeting now." Jake said. "Argh what'd Sora and Axel set on fire now?" Reno said. Sora and Axel shrugged innocently. "Only the usual bush and house, but that's normal by now so that can't be it." Sora said. "Yeah you're right." Cloud agreed. Then Sora turned around with a serious face and said in a weird voice, "Youse a thinkin people gonna die homeh?" They all burst out laughing. Sure they were 17 but they were slightly immature. Then Jake said, "Uhh you guys are gonna go to Twilight Town for a bit." He was slightly scared of their reply cause Twilight town was their ARCH enemies. They once again burst out laughing, "Man that was a great prank there Jake so what was it you were gonna tell us?" Asked his older brother, Cloud. "I'm not kidding." Jake said fearfully. Then all that could be heard was a bunch of loud curses (mostly from Sora) and a few cries of pain from Jake. But one thing that stood out from them at the end all Sora, Axel, Reno, and Cloud screamed out at the same time, "YOU ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

* * *

"Roxas wake up." 17 year old Riku said trying to get the younger teen up. "No… ten more minutes." Roxas mumbled. "Roxas do you wanna have another detention from Mr. Vexen again?" Riku slyly said. Then Roxas shot up suddenly wide awake. "No! Now get out of my room you asshole so I can get dressed. Fuckin… asshole… friggin waking me up stupid Vexen." He mumbled. "And I love you too Roxy!" Riku called waking out of the room most likely to the kitchen. Roxas bolted out of the room all dressed and hair slightly less messy. Riku looked up at Roxas, "Let's roll." The boys walked out of Roxas's house each with a piece of toast in their mouth. They ran up to their school and entered. There they met up with their group. In their group was, Kairi, Namine, Leon, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Demyx, Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, and a bunch of other kids. "Sup." Roxas said. "Yo." Riku said. The group greeted them back. "Hey, I heard we were getting a few new kids today." Selphie said excitedly. "Yeah? What grade are they in?" Roxas asked curiously. Selphie smiled and said, "Ours." "What school are they from?" Riku asked. "Umm… I don't know Mr. Saix didn't say." Selphie said. Then the intercom turned on, "Hello students today were getting four boys from Hollow Bastion today!" Principal Mickey said cheerfully. Right then and there you could hear the whole school groan. Hollow Bastion was their arch enemies. Roxas could tell that this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Well now that we're in this hell hole let's call my dear old cousin Leon!" Sora yelled. Axel could see the mischief gleaming in Sora's eyes and he immediately agreed. "Hell yeah!" Sora took out his cell phone and dialed a few numbers. Then phone rang for a bit then someone picked up. "Hello." Said a voice. Sora had his phone on speaker. "Hey Squall!" Sora practically screamed into the phone. "Who's this and how the hell do you know my name?" He asked. "Who's that?"Came a voice from the background. "Hold on Squall, put that kid on the phone." "Whatever." Leon said. There was some rustling then a voice answered.

"Hello?" Said a voice.

Sora and Axel looked at each other then at the same time they yelled,

"NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS!"

"Now please put _Leon _back on." Sora said.

"What the hell was that for you asshole." Leon said angrily.

"Aw, Squally I can't believe you can't remember your dear cousin Sora." Sora said pouting but totally faking it. Sora and his friends saw Leon and his friends and he slowly crept up behind him and closed the phone. Sora quickly kicked the back of Leon's leg witch made with collapse and kneed him in the back of the head. Sora smirked and said,

"Thanks for forgetting me asshole."

Leon moaned and sat up. He glared at Sora.

"I see you've gotten a bit rusty over the years." Sora said. Axel, Reno, and Cloud all laughed at this one.

"Sora you're an asshole." Leon said.

"And you're short." Sora remarked.

"Hey what the hell is your problem!?" A kid with silver hair asked.

"Holy shit dude is that natural?" Sora asked amazed.

"Is yours?" Riku said.

"Hell fucking yeah. Any ways sorry Leon but we have to go get our schedules." Sora said walking off.

"Lemme guess those were the new kids?" Tidus asked.

"Yep." Replied Leon.

"Hmm so we have most of the same classes' right?" Reno asked.

"Yep." Axel replied.

"Good on our part bad on the teachers." Sora said. They all laughed.

"So our first class is sparring. Wonder if we can use magic and our keyblades…" Cloud said thoughtfully.

"I dunno let's go find out." Sora said.

They walked down to the sparring room. When they walked in they weren't surprised it looked just like the one they had back at their school but theirs was bigger.

"Who the hell are you?" Said some guy that had blond hair and a toothpick sticking out of his mouth. He looked about 40ish.

"Who the fuck are you?" Sora spat back.

"The teacher." He said. "Just call me Cid."

"Okay, I'm Sora your new student and these are my friends Cloud, Reno, and Axel."

"Ok, this is sparring class now grab a weapon find a person and fight and if you're an advanced fighter you can use the arena." Cid said.

"Can we use our own weapons?" Sora asked.

"And magic?" Reno included.

"Yeah I guess." Cid said. "Hmm you guys must be advanced fighters, ne?"

"Hell yes." Sora replied firmly.

"Ok you can go over there with Riku, Hayner, Roxas, Tidus, Wakka, and Leon."

Sora and his friends walked over.

"Hey it's the tough guys from earlier." Riku said.

"Riku don't fuck with them especially Sora." Leon said.

"The shrimp?" Riku asked.

"Riku wanna fight?" Sora said menacingly.

"Sure."

Sora and Riku stepped into the arena.

"Ha ha! You're gonna regret this!" Hayner yelled.

Sora smirked and said, "Yeah right."

"Sora don't use the darkness… yet." Axel said.

Sora turned around and smiled sheepishly, "Heh, don't worry Axel I won't."

Then Riku threw his and the hilt crashed into the back of Sora's skull.

"SORA!" Cloud cried out.

Sora got up and looked at his friends. "Can I use darkness now?" He asked angrily.

"Hell yes!" His friends said.

Then Sora turned around. His eyes turned pitch black. He called his Oblivion and Oathkeeper out. Then his clothes turned black. And as soon as it was there it was gone.

"What!?!" Axel exclaimed.

Sora looked up at his friends, "Get down here now." He demanded.

"Why-" Reno started to ask.

"Just do it." Sora said.

Axel could sense there was something wrong. So he hopped down to Sora and ran to him.

"What's up?" Axel asked. Sora glared at Riku then answered,

"He's one of them."

"What!?! Are you sure?"

"At least a quarter of their group is. Watch." Sora said. Sora quickly teleported behind Riku and ripped off his sleeve. There is was, right on his right arm, a yellow tattoo of a crown with a silver wing below it.

"That's why he has a keyblade." Axel said amazed.

"Cloud, Reno. Get down here." Sora demanded.

Cloud and Reno hopped down.

"So he's one of them eh?" Reno said.

"No shit Sherlock. But I can take care of them." Sora announced.

"You gonna knock em all out?" Axel asked.

"Yup. Now as soon as I'm done with this tie them up. Ok? Ok." Sora then clasped his hands together and then whispered, "Ultima." Blue electricity erupted from Sora's hands. A giant light lit up the whole room. Then Axel heard coughing. Axel looked over to where Sora was. There he was on the floor coughing up blood. "Sora! Are you ok?" He asked running over to him. Sora coughed some more then he muttered, "Heal." Then a green aurora came from his hand. Sora stood up and asked, "Where are Reno and Cloud?"

"Damn, you're stubborn." Axel muttered.

"What was that?" Sora asked threateningly.

"Uh, they're over there tying them up." Axel said referring to Riku, Roxas, Hayner, Tidus, and Leon. Not Wakka cause he wasn't a kingdom angel.

"Kay. Shit… this might be a problem." Sora said.

"Why do you say that?" Cloud said walking up.

"For two reasons… wait actually three. 1. There could be more. 2. They might remember us," They all cringed at that one. "And 3. Mini us are coming tomorrow." Sora said referring to their little brothers. "Oh great, Just what we need." Axel complained. "And we have a show tonight also." Reno added. "Aw, shit I forgot about that one… where was it at again?" Sora questioned. "Uh, at Twilight Stadium I think." Cloud looked at his watch. It read 9:00.

"Hmm, I suggest we wake the little asshats up right now, you know before next class so the teachers don't suspect anything."

"Dude who says asshats?" Sora laughed. Cloud growled at him but Sora kept laughing. Cloud raised a fist about to punch him till Axel cut in,

"Yeah, I agree lets interrogate them." Sora liked this idea. "Hell yes! But who first?" Sora pondered. "Hmm, I say blondie." Reno concluded.

"Why him?" Sora moaned, "I wanna piss off old man again." Referring to Riku. "Yeah that was funny but blondie seemed to have known us more." Reno added. "Hmm, you're right." Cloud agreed. "Hey wanna make a bet? If I bang the red head chick and the blonde headed chick by tonight, you have to tell Riku, Hayner, and Tidus that you know them." Sora smirked. "Where the hell did that come from?" Reno laughed. Axel seemed to have the same smile, "And if you lose-""Which I won't." Sora abruptly cut in. "Then you have to tell Roxas who you are." "But I think he's starting to remember." Cloud added thoughtfully. "Well then that won't be so hard." Sora said laughing. Though he silently hoped he didn't. '_Reminder Sora, DON'T LOSE!' _He thought.

Sora started walking up to the angels, his friends following. Sora walked over to the blond one and brought his hand up and whacked him in the head.

"Jesus Sora, don't be so rough." Axel said slightly annoyed.

"Yeah you right I should have done this," Sora casted dark thunder on the young angel.

Roxas shot up awake screaming, "Ow what the hell was that for!"

"You wouldn't wake up." Sora shrugged.

Axel snickered. "Oi! You wanna keep your hair on your head!?!" Roxas yelled.

"Ooo spunky, I like that and by the way you're tied up, oh smart one." Sora added.

Roxas was pissed, "Why don't you go get lost you demon." He spat.

"Heh, same old Roxas… always bitchy." Sora whispered looking down, apparently Roxas heard, "How the hell do you know my name?" He questioned.

"Aw, I don't have time for this just untie them wake em up and make sure they don't tell _anyone_." Sora said walking out the door.

Then he stopped and added, "Meet me at the park and make sure they come to the concert." Then he walked out.

I walked to the park and sat on one of the swings. The only word that repeated in my mind was, '_Fuck. Fuck. FUCK!' _"Argh how could I have been so stupid? Now they know what I am." I snarled referring to the group. I sat there for a few minutes looking at my clothes. They were completely skater. "Heh, I don't even look like a demon." I whispered silently. Then I heard footsteps behind me. I brandished out my keyblade and looked at the intruders. It was only my friends.

"Sup." Axel said casually sitting on the swing next to me.

"What are we gonna do?" I said with my face in my hands.

"I dunno." Reno said shrugging and sitting down and another swing.

"I know!" Axel exclaimed standing up.

Axel and I looked at each other. We shared some kind of telepathy, and right now it was saying, 'BURN!'

"Let's burn shit!" We yelled at the same time. Reno agreed only if we could blow some stuff up too. And Cloud never agrees so what the hell, we do it anyways! Axel and I hopped on our skateboards and rolled away towards our big ass house our parents somehow managed to get us, laughing at Reno and Cloud as they ran trying to catch up with us. They could have flown but that would have been too suspicious. Axel and I ran inside our over large house, quickly raided the fridge, yelled to Cloud and Reno that we needed more food and ran up to our room grabbing some lighters, preferably Zippos, some gasoline matches and some M-80's.

"I think that's all we need." I said checking off all the stuff we needed. Trust me, we had loads of this stuff, after all it was a daily routine.

"Yep, but were missing one very important thing." Axel said as a matter of factly.

I looked at the list curiously wondering what I was missing. I scanned it over a few times then finally asked him,

"What are we missing?" Axel just laughed,

"Something to set on fire! Of course."

I laughed with of course we need something to set on fire. We ran back down stairs just to see Cloud and Reno just entering the house. They looked kind of… um I dunno how to put it… torn up? Literally.

"What the fuck happened to you two?" I asked laughing. Reno glared at me.

"Neighbor's evil Rottweiler and Pit bull." He answered out of breath. Axel just looked at them with no emotion what so ever then said,

"Damn… oh well meet you at behind to school!" He screamed running out the door with a back pack full of our stuff with I skateboard in hand. I ran after him with my skate board. Cloud and Reno shortly followed on theirs.

Axel and I raced to the school then we saw somebody that we never thought we'd see again. Axel and I hopped off our skateboards and ran over to the man.

"RUDE!" We both screamed. The man looked up at us and smiled. Reno and Cloud caught up with us and Reno, Axel, and I ran around him screaming,

"NA NA NA NAAAAA! NA NA NA NAAAAA! HEY RUDE!" Rude laughed at us, "Hey guys haven't seen you in a while… four years was it?"

"Something like that." I replied. There was an awkward silence until I yelled,

"Rude! He us set stuff on fire!"

"It's not like I have a choice,"

"Exactly!" I exclaimed smiling.

We all laughed and headed towards the school.

---

"So what exactly happened back there?" I asked. "I really don't know Roxas." Riku replied.

"Yeah it was just light BOOM then, WOOSH, then, BAM! Out like a light." Tidus said recapping what had happened. I chuckled at his explanation, "But seriously, I mean one second you were fighting him another second we just passed out." I said not mentioning when they asked me questions. Riku noticed that I was slightly quieter than normal so he asked me with concern in his voice,

"You ok Roxas? Is there something you wanna tell us?" I looked at the ground then back up at them, "Do you think we know them somehow? Like some kind of connection or we knew them in the past?"

Riku laughed, "Naw, we can't know cause we never met em!" I chuckled slightly too and replied, "Yeah you're right."

"Although that little brown haired kid is kinda annoying." Riku said thoughtfully. "Dude Riku! Get it through your head he's only like an inch shorter then you." Tidus exclaimed.

"Tidus did someone give you sugar or any kind of soda what so ever?" Hayner asked. "No! Of course not in just really, really, really, hyper for some reason… isn't it weird I haven't had and soda or sugar though but I ate this really colorful chewy thingy I dunno what it was but it tasted good! And now… I'm tired…" He said collapsing.

---

**Don't own shit... sadly cause if I did there would be a lot more swearing blood and a bunch a other shit**

**This is the only story I have ever written but I am sure as hell writing more… now click that little tiny review button and I won't have Joey stalk you **** oh and tell me if you want it to be ****soraxroxas**** or ****soraxkairi**** depends on that little review my dear child… (****although**** I bet in a bunch of years younger than you)**


	2. Trouble Makers

**RtO: Waves hand magically Here it is chapter 2 of Falling Awake**

**Sora: Hmm no reviews last time… we'll see about that… Maniac laughter Grabs 'chainsaw' and swings it wildly**

**RtO: Umm… dude that's a leaf blower…**

**Sora: Shit! Any who RtO DUN OWN SHIT!**** Now enjoy.**

---

"Dude Tidus, ha ha ha, oh my god, wake up." Riku said trying to wake his poor soda high knocked out friend, without laughing. That obviously didn't work. So Roxas tried,

"Tidus man, wake up there's a bunch of hot freshman collage girls with their shirts off." Still Tidus didn't wake up. _'What the hell…' _Roxas thought, _'__That surely wake him up even when he's smashed.' _Roxas laughed at his thought.

"Hayner, you try." Riku insisted frustrated that Tidus wouldn't wake up.

Hayner seemed uneasy, "I dunno he might not like it."

"Just do it! For Christ's sake." Riku snapped.

"Okay, okay jeeze." Hayner muttered. Hayner did all he could think of… he kicked Tidus in the nuts. Tidus woke up so fast; you'd even think that a friggin Ferrari was slow.

"Ow! What the fuck!" He screamed. Roxas and Hayner laughed so hard they thought their insides would fall out.

Tidus pouted, "Now where are those collage girls you mentioned Roxas?"

"Um… whoops?" Roxas shrugged and smile innocently. Tidus narrowed his eyes.

"You mother fu-" Riku cut in.

"And look at the time… shouldn't we be getting to class?" Hayner nodded.

"Yeah, we don't want another late mark, our grades don't go well with that." Roxas laughed.

"And we probably won't have a good excuse for this one and Tidus' suck horribly." Riku and Hayner agreed.

"Yeah last time we had detention for weeks." Tidus pouted.

"It ain't my fault that the teachers didn't believe that a meteor was gonna crash into the school." Riku snorted. (A/N: Crack XD… jk)

"'Cause it wasn't!" Roxas sighed and looked at his watch.

"Well we might as well get to class before Mr. Vexen bitches at us." Riku, Tidus, and Hayner reluctantly agreed.

They group slowly made it to their class. When they walked in everybody was there. The boys were always known to be late or last. There was never a time where they were early. They quickly sat down and waited for their teacher to start the lesson

Roxas sighed it had been five minutes and Mr. Vexen still hadn't done anything. (A/N very impatient xD) Finally the blonde haired boy had enough.

"What are we waiting for?" Mr. Vexen smirked.

"Why aren't we eager to learn today Mr. Kaze." Riku snorted.

"Just tell me why were waiting." Mr. Vexen sighed and rubbed his temples.

"We're waiting for the new-" He was cut off by a,

"RENO! YOU MOTHER FUCKER! GIMMIE BACK MY SKATEBOARD!" There was a loud bang and then Sora and Reno tumbled through the door in a pile of limbs covered in what it looked like soot. Finally Sora stood up with his skateboard in hand.

"Uh… hi?" The teacher was pissed.

"Where the heck have you been!?! Class started ten minutes ago!" Sora snorted.

"Piss off you fucktard." Ok, scratch that, the teacher was _**furious**_.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT IN FRONT OF MY OWN CLASS! AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU COVERED IN!?!" Sora just laughed.

"What are you gonna do bitch, hit me? Slap me on the wrist? Send me to the principal's office?" Reno laughed.

Then next thing the teacher did shocked the whole class. He punched him right square in the jaw. Sora stumbled a bit, not expecting that. Then Sora looked deadly. His eyes were pitch black. Reno looked scared. The only one that could reason with him when he did this was Axel.

"Sora! Don't do it!" Sora just ignored him and picked the teacher up by his neck and punched him so hard in the face you could hear his jaw crack. The teacher cried out in pain.

"P-please d-don't" He choked out. Sora laughed.

"Well you should have though twice for punching me in the face. You fucking bastard." He dropped the teacher then walked over to his seat and sat down. His eyes were back to normal. Reno sat down beside him.

"You ok, man?" Sora smiled.

"Yep, I think I broke his jaw. Heh Heh." Reno snorted.

"You broke something." Then the teacher groaned and sat up.

"The principal's office! NOW!" Sora made a ball of dark fire appear in his hand and then walked up to the teacher. Sora just smirked and set the teacher's hair on fire. Then he walked to the door, with Reno following.

"Whoops?" He called out shrugging. Reno laughed.

---

Principal Mickey sat in his chair looking out the window. He sighed. The new kids were already being sent to the office for violence. Two… well more like one of them attacking one of the teachers. And the other two, starting a fight with the other juniors.

Then the secretary walked in. "Sir, there here." She said kindly.

"Send them in." Principal Mickey said smiled. Four boys walked in one of them with cinnamon gravity deifying hair, two of them with flaming red hair, and the last one with blonde spiky hair. They all were wearing some kind of skating clothes. _'Wait a minute…' _Mickey thought, _'I know those kids!'_

"'Sup Mickster?" Sora said casually.

"Hey guys I have seen ya in a while!" Mickey said cheerfully. Sora shrugged.

"Yeah it's been a while." Mickey frowned and sighed.

"What'd you do now?" Sora laughed.

"Aw, Mickster why would you suspect something?" Mickey glared.

"I know you Sora; you tend to do very bad things a lot." Sora snorted.

"What ever happened to that mice mouse that I knew when I was younger that taught me how to use the keyblade?" Mickey laughed.

"What ever happened to that young nice boy I once knew?"

"He grew up." Sora spat.

"That I can tell…. So what did you guys do this time?"

"Uh… we got into a fight with… um…" Cloud began

"Seifer." Axel finished.

"Dude! He goes here!?!" Sora asked shocked.

"Apparently, yes."

"We'll just have to catch up later with him then."

"Yep."

"Sora what did _you _do?" Mickey asked, irritated that Sora wasn't answering his question.

"Broke a teachers jaw… Mr. Vexen I think… Oh! And I set his hair on fire." Sora said casually. Mickey looked shocked. Sora just laughed.

"And why would you do that!?!" Sora shrugged.

"He was being bitchy and he punched me in the face." Mickey, once again looked shocked.

"And why would he do that!?!" Sora sighed.

"Look, King Mickey, just let us go for now and I'll tell you later." Mickey sighed; Sora never called him that, only when he was not trying to be mean.

"Ok. I'll talk to you later then." Sora and his group walked out.

"Soon, Sora, soon." Mickey sighed.

---

Mr. Vexen trying to put his hair out was funny but sticking it in the fish tank was funnier. The whole class laughed as Mr. Vexen stuck his head in the fish tank. He pulled his head out.

"Class dismissed." Roxas sighed and waited for Riku, Tidus, and Hayner as he stood at the door. Riku walked up to him with an eyebrow raised.

"That class was… eventful…"

"Yeah."

"HA HA HA! Oh my god did you see Mr. Vexen?" Tidus said laughing. Riku snorted.

"Dude, everyone did."

"So Tidus what took you so long to wake up?" Roxas asked curiously. Tidus looked uneasy.

"You guys wouldn't believe me." Roxas and Hayner laughed. Riku spotted Pence coming out of the room.

"Hey Pence!" Pence turned around.

"Wha-"

"Did you get a picture?" Pence smiled and laughed.

"Of course I did."

"Gimmie a copy."

"Sure, no prob." Riku turned back to Tidus as pence walked off.

"So what were ya dreamin about there?" Tidus gulped.

"It was about those new kids… you know from Hollow Bastion? But they were younger and we were playing with them." Riku and Hayner looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Ok…" Tidus frowned and pouted.

"See, I told you guys you wouldn't believe me." Roxas looked at the ground and whispered,

"I believe you." Riku laughed.

"Ok, I guess we believe you too."

---

"Hm, so now that were out of school for that day, what do we do?" Reno asked. Axel smirked. DING DING DING. Weird telepathy again. Sora and Axel looked at each other.

"Hot chicks + friends + pool + 17 year old trouble makers PARTY!" They yelled at the same time. Reno and Cloud groaned.

"But where are we gonna get the girls?" Sora smiled mischievously.

"Weelll, first we gotta get school cancelled for the rest of the day, which is easy, and then we gotta get everyone to know about it… any ideas?"

"They have a chemistry lab here right?"

"Yep."

"And then we need to get a hold on that little intercom thingy."

"That won't be too hard."

"Ok then, let's roll."

Sora and Axel headed to the chemistry lab. Sora opened the door and grinned. It was empty.

"Ok Ax, grab me all the shit you can find… this is gonna be one big 'splosion." Axel headed inside the closet and can back with a bunch of tubes and colorful shit. Sora grabbed one and poured it in another. Sora frowned.

"It didn't do anything." Axel smirked.

"Let's just add them all together."

"Hell yea!" Sora dumped them all in together… this time they got a reaction. It was all bubbling and sizzling. And they knew what that meant from experience.

"It's gonna, ha ha ha, blow!" Sora yelled laughing. Axel was laughing so hard he stumbled and tripped.

"We gotta get outta here!" He yelled.

Axel and Sora ran out of the room. Then BOOM! Part one, success. Then they heard Reno and Cloud on the intercom.

"Breaker, Uh there has been an explosion in the chemistry lab over. Evacuate they school immediately, Also there is a big huge party at 22 Fox lane. Be there and then come to our concert. 10-4. Reno Out!" Sora and Axel fell on the floor laughing. Then Reno and Cloud came up to them. Sora stood up,

"Man that was fucking priceless."

---

Sora and Axel walked off to the chemistry lab. Reno looked at Cloud.

"Let go." Reno and cloud slowly wandered to the principal's office. Reno opened the door and peeked in. No one was there.

"Ok that's good no one is here." Reno said walking up to the intercom.

"So what do we do now?" Reno flopped down in the spinny chair and propped his legs up on the table.

"Just sit here and wait." Cloud sighed and sat down in the chairs they were in earlier.

"But that's boring."

"Wait for it… wait for it…" BOOM! Reno smiled.

"Cloud you keep on the looked out while I go on the intercom." Reno switched on the intercom and cleared his throat.

"Breaker, Uh there has been an explosion in the chemistry lab over. Evacuate they school immediately, Also there is a big huge party at 22 Fox lane. Be there and then come to our concert. 10-4. Reno Out!" Reno and Cloud quickly ran out of the room looking for Sora and Axel. They found them laughing on the ground in front of the chemistry lab; which was now on fire. Sora stood up.

"Man that was priceless." Axel smirked and stood up too.

"Hey I wonder what would happen if we all threw our lighters in there." Sora laughed.

"Another BOOM!"

"Let's do it." Sora quickly opened the door and they all threw their lighters in. WHOOSH! The flames grew bigger.

"Well, let's go party." Sora said with a smirk.

---

BOOM!

"What the fuck was that!?!" Riku yelled. Then someone got on the intercom.

"Breaker, Uh there has been an explosion in the chemistry lab, over. Evacuate they school immediately, Also there is a big huge party at 22 Fox lane. Be there and then come to our concert. 10-4. Reno Out!" Hayner snarled.

"New kids." Roxas sighed.

"Well do you guys wanna go to the party? I mean, every ones gonna be there."

"Yeah I guess we could."

---

Sora ran up to the door of their house and walked in.

"Ahh, home sweet- HOLY FUCKING SHIT!"

---

**RtO: There you have chapter 2 of Falling Awake…**

**Random Russian/German Dude: ****Ze**** Author ****Wantz****atleazt**** 1 review ****zis**** time or you die. ****Zank**** you and ****ave**** a nice day!**


	3. Water's better

Four twelve year old boys were sitting on the couch eating popcorn. Oddly they all had the same hair style. Each of them had hair going down to their chin that they had to constantly flip to keep out of their eyes. The blonde haired boy had a couple of black streaks in the front of hair; the brown haired boy looked exactly the same, except he had a little bit of freckles across his face. The two redheaded boys looked exactly the same also except one of them had slightly curly hair at the end and they didn't have streaks.

"You guys aren't supposed to be here- at least not this early, and what are you guys starting the fucking emo-hippie look?" Sora exclaimed, shocked.

"But we wanted to see our dear _**older**_ brothers early," One of the kids sneered, ignoring the hair comment.

"Yeah right, you want to see us as much as a little boy wants to see Michael Jackson's bedroom. What'd you get in trouble for, Hayden?" Sora asked his little brother.

"I… um…" the brown-haired blue-eye boy started.

"We froze the aquarium!" Avery, the boy that had red hair and lime green eyes, also Axel's little brother, said with joy.

"Argh, what a disgrace," Axel said with his face in his hands.

"You're supposed to set it on fire, dipshit!" Sora said doing mirroring Axel's actions.

"It's not _my _fault I like ice and you like fire, it's yours." Axel called out his chakrams. Avery fled the room as fast as he could, with Axel chasing him screaming, "Come here you little shit so I can set you on fire!!"

"Tch anyways how were we supposed to set it on fire anyways? It's fucking water if you didn't notice," Jake, the blonde one, sneered. He had a black eye and his arm was in a brace.

"Hey you watch your fucking mouth you little fucker and, duh, Mr. Retard pour gasoline in it, dipshit."

Jake opened his mouth a couple times to say something but no words came out.

"And besides the aquarium is really big. Do you know how long it would take you guys to freeze that? I mean it's easy for us but… you guys would get caught with all the time it would take."

"We locked fatass in the… oh shit. We locked fatass in the closet."

Sora laughed and high-fived his little brother, "And let me guess, you forgot about him."

Justin, Reno's little brother, who had red hair that was curly at the end, sighed. "Yes unfortunately."

"Did you give him any food?" Sora asked carefully.

Hayden laughed sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "We… left him a bag of Twinkies?"

"You idiots! That kid could eat _bags _in five freaking minutes!"

"We drugged them," Avery coughed, coming back in the room with burns all over his body. Sora was about to mention that the kid could take about twenty tranquilizers when he noticed that following behind him was a very content looking Axel.



Everybody stared at him like he was crazy. After a few minutes of shock Cloud finally spoke up, "Did you… just set your little brother on fire?"

"Yep!" Axel replied smiling and nodding.

"Damn dude you're crazy!"

Axel glared at him, "Hey! Just because I have a different type of discipline," Sora snorted, Axel glared at him and started again, "just because we have a different type of _discipline _doesn't mean anything. Besides, you treat your brother the same!"

"Hey hey hey! I only beat the shit out of my little brother; I don't set him of _**fire**_." Cloud stated matter-of-factly.

"Would you like me to set you on fire too?" Axel looked at Cloud, smirking.

"Psh, you can't touch this," Cloud said, licking his finger and touching his ass, making a 'tss' noise.

Axel smirked faltered a bit then he smiled again, "why don't you come over here and test me?"

"AHEM! We're still here you know, we don't need you guys fucking on the floor." Avery growled crossing his arms over his chest.

"Hey! Shut up Av, we're enjoying this." Justin said with his eyes glued to the scene in front of him. Hayden was sitting right next to him with the same expression. Jake rolled his eyes and looked away.

Sora snorted and laughed, "Tch, I know for a fact you guys are gay, and wow, Axel and Cloud, I never knew you guys had the hots for each other."

Avery and Jake looked at Sora like he was crazy and Justin and Hayden smirked and proudly beat their chests, "In the blood!"

"But- ah wha- you- SHUT UP!" Jake and Avery yelled in unison, both blushing and looking away.

Reno smirked mischievously, "You know what? I think you two like each other…"

The boys looked horrified, "NO!"

Hayden snorted, "Tch, you guys were holding hands on the way, and Avery was nearly bawling when he saw that Jake was beaten up."

"You BASTARD! You saw!?"

"Yeah it's kind of hard when you two were moaning every two seconds."

Sora cut in, "Hey, no underage fucking, wait until you're thirteen, got it?" he said with a stern look on his face.

Axel got up and laughed, "You're the one to talk."

Sora blushed… wait BLUSHED!? "You're a week older so what?" he pouted.

Hayden looked at them confused, "Wait, so are you implying that you two did it with each other?"

Now it was Axel's turn to blush, "… Maybe…" he mumbled.

"When!?" Justin cried.

"Shut up! You guys already know too much!"

Justin smirked, "Who was on top?"

Sora laughed and Axel blushed. "That only reason Sora was on top was because he said that he'd seen Leon do it before!"

"Tch yeah right," Sora snorted, "Hey Cloud, Reno, if me and Axel were to fuck around again, who would you say would be on top?"

Cloud rolled his eyes, "First of all, it's Axel and _**I**_ and I think Sora would be on top."

Axel looked pleadingly at Reno, "Sorry Ax, but Sora totally owns you." He said putting his hand on Axel's back.

Sora smirked and looked at the pre-teens,

"Sora,"

"Yeah go Sora!"

"Sadly, Sora, my older brother's a wimp compared to you,"

"… Sora."

Sora looked at Axel, "Hate to say I told you so…"

Axel pouted and dropped down on the floor hitting it with his fist. "It's not fair! It's not _**my **_fault I have girly hips!"

Sora snorted, "Yeah Axel, your hips don't lie," he said eyeing Axel's ass.

"You know what!? You shut up! Screw you!" he screamed running out the room with his face in his hands.

Everybody stared at the doorway the redhead just ran up. "Either I'm _**really **_fucking smashed right now or Axel just had a… hissy-fit." Sora blinked.

"Think he has a hormone imbalance?" Reno asked, amused.

Sora smirked and put his hand to his chin, "… hmm, just a bit." They both laughed.

Reno wiped a tear from his eye and turned to the boys currently lounged on the couch watching… the Animation Show?

"Hey everybody! Welcome to the intermission,"

"In the _third dimension_." Sora mimicked the little popcorn-ball looking things.

"So are you guys unpacked yet?"

"Yep, we have been for hours."

"… When exactly did you guys get here?"

Hayden shrugged, "'Round twelve."

"So it's 1:30 now… what exactly did you guys do while we were gone?"

"Well… all I gotta say is, the neighbors don't like us."

"Neither do their dogs," Reno and Cloud muttered.

"… What?" Justin asked, raising his eyebrow.

"What is up with you little bastards and your goddamn _questions_!?" Reno asked, throwing his hands in the air.

"We are growing, curious, horny little bastards. Now, answer please," Justin answered simply with a smirk on his face and his hands across his chest.

Sora nudged Reno in the side and whispered in his ear, "Dude, your little brother swears more than I do,"

Reno nodded, "Yeah, I know,"

"Rabid dogs, now, what the hell did you guys do?" Cloud answered.

Jake chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head with is uninjured arm. "Well…"

Magical flashback time **(1)**

Four innocent little boys (coughBullshitcough) Shut up Sora! Anyways… where was I? Oh yeah, four innocent little boys got out of a black Hummer and looked around.

"Where the fuck are we?" Justin asked. Hayden shrugged and walked up to the door. Noticing it was locked, he did the most civil thing he could think of; he kicked the door in and walked inside. (Dude! We weren't supposed to tell them about that part!) Oh… sorry. Everybody else shrugged and walked inside.

The four boys headed towards the couch and threw their bags on the floor in front of it. "So now what the hell do we do?" Avery asked, sitting down on the couch. The other boys followed suit and put their feet on the conveniently place coffee table in front of the couch. After a few minutes of silence on the boys spoke up,

"Let's piss off the neighbors," Hayden offered. The others thought about the offer and decided that it would, in fact, be a _good_ idea to piss the neighbors off the make a first impression. The boys each split up to find something to piss the neighbors off.

Hayden came back with M-80s, Justin came back with spray paint, Avery had a baseball bat, and Jake had a thing of eggs. "Well," Hayden started, smirking, "I think we're all set,"

Justin had a mischievous glint in his eye, "Hell yeah,"

The boys walked over the neighbor's house and crept around to the back. They were all looking for a way in when Justin was noticed that they left their sliding door open. Hayden rolled his eyes and walked in, "What total fucking idiots,"

Justin nodded in agreement, "Tell me about it,"

They all walked explored the house a bit before meeting up in the living room. "Well boys, it looks like we're dealing with really rich people here," Justin started, "Ok so, Hayden, you go down stairs to the basement, Jake, go in that room that looked like it had all those expensive paintings in it, Avery, you go to that room with all glass in it, and I'll just run around the house spray painting all of the expensive looking things. Now, break!"

The four boys ran off to their assigned area and wreaked havoc. It had only been about ten minutes before Hayden ran out of the basement. "Guys! We gotta get the fuck out of here!"

"Why?" Justin asked, spray painting the wall. "There are things of gasoline in the fucking basement and I accidentally lit an M-80 right next to one!"

Justin had a horrified look on his face, "Jake, Avery! We gotta get out of here, this place is gonna blow!" he yelled running out the door, with Hayden following. Soon the four boys were outside, panting.

"W-why, huh, did we need, huh, to get out?" Avery asked with his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

BAM!!

The boys looked at the house that now had smoke from it and decided that it was a good idea to get the hell out of there before the owners got home.

Magical flashback end

"So… yeah," Hayden said, "that's what happened."

Sora smirked, "So how was your guy's fire experience?"

Jake shrugged, "Eh, we still like water better," Justin, Hayden, and Avery, looked at him with a pissed off/ horrified look on their faces. And that's how the four boys found themselves locked in a closet.

--

**(1) I've grown a lking to those... squiggly things.**

**A-Diz: So yeah, that was kind of a filler chapter, but the next one is definitely the party. Whoo! I don't own anything, except the 'Four innocent little boys'. Yeah, so I'm pretty much done with the Trouble chapter, and then for Double Life... I need about 1000 more words before I can post the up. But I think I'll have it up by my birthday. (June 6) Oh and I'd like to thank that one person for liking explosions 'cause you helped with this chapter.**


End file.
